Blaziken
Blaziken (Japanese: バシャーモ Bashaamo) is the / -type Starter Pokémon of the Hoenn region, introduced in Generation III. From Generation VI onwards it can Mega Evolve. Biology Physiology Blaziken is a large bipedal humanoid bird-like Pokémon that resembles a rooster. Its face, lower body, arms, and tail are bright red, with some yellow patches on its chest, and running down its legs and feet. It has a tan colored plume of feathers surrounding its face and chest like a mane. Two long tan feathery plumes stem from the back of Blaziken's head. It has blue eyes with yellow scleras. Its mouth is beaklike and hooked, with small nostrils, and it has a V-shaped crest on its forehead. Its arms are long, with sharp gray claws. It has gray claws at the bases of its yellow-feathered feet. It has a small pointed red tail. Gender differences A female has shorter "hair" than a male. The V-shape on a female's "mask" is also smaller. Natural abilities Blaziken has the Ability Blaze. allowing it to use Fire-Type moves with up to 150% damage, but only if its HP is below 30%. In ''Pokémon Black and White'', you can get a Torchic from Dream World with the ability Speed Boost, which makes its Speed rise every turn. This Ability is then retained when Torchic is fully evolved into Blaziken. Aside from its Abilities, Blaziken can leap incredible heights (actually being able to effortlessly transcend a 30-story building) with its outstanding leg strength. It can also make flames spout from its wrists and ankles, shrouding its feet and fists, and practices a form of martial art with these abilities to overwhelm the enemy with in battle. The stronger the foe it faces, the more intensely its flames burn. Evolution Blaziken is the evolved form of Combusken, and is the final evolutionary form of the starter Pokémon Torchic. Starting at level 36, Combusken can evolve into Blaziken. Blaziken can further evolve into Mega Blaziken using the Blazikenite. Game info Statistics Pokédex entries |border= |gen=III |ruby=In battle, Blaziken blows out intense flames from its wrists and attacks the foe courageously. The stronger the foes, the more intensely this Pokémon's wrists burn. |sapphire=Blaziken has incredibly strong legs - it can easily clear a 30-story building in one leap. This Pokémon's blazing punches leave its foes scorched and blackened. |emerald=It learns martial arts that use punches and kicks. Every several years, its old feathers burn off, and new, supple feathers grow back in their place. |firered=When facing a tough foe, it looses flames from its wrists. Its powerful legs let it jump clear over buildings. |leafgreen=When facing a tough foe, it looses flames from its wrists. Its powerful legs let it jump clear over buildings. |diamond=Flames spout from its wrists, enveloping its knuckles. Its punches scorch its foes. |pearl=Flames spout from its wrists, enveloping its knuckles. Its punches scorch its foes. |platinum=Flames spout from its wrists, enveloping its knuckles. Its punches scorch its foes. |heartgold=It can clear a 30-story building in a leap. Its fiery punches scorch its foes. |soulsilver=It can clear a 30-story building in a leap. Its fiery punches scorch its foes. |black=Flames spout from its wrists, enveloping its knuckles. Its punches scorch its foes. |white=Flames spout from its wrists, enveloping its knuckles. Its punches scorch its foes. |black 2= Flames spout from its wrists, enveloping its knuckles. Its punches scorch its foes. |white 2=Flames spout from its wrists, enveloping its knuckles. Its punches scorch its foes. |x=It can clear a 30-story building in a leap. Its fiery punches scorch its foes. |y=When facing a tough foe, it looses flames from its wrists. Its powerful legs let it jump clear over buildings. |or=In battle, Blaziken blows out intense flames from its wrists and attacks foes courageously. The stronger the foe, the more intensely this Pokémon’s wrists burn. |as=Blaziken has incredibly strong legs—it can easily clear a 30-story building in one leap. This Pokémon’s blazing punches leave its foes scorched and blackened.|type2 = Fighting}} Locations |border= |rubysapphire=Evolve Combusken |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Combusken |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Pal Park |dprarity=None |platinum=Pal Park |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Combusken |hgssrarity=None |xy=Evolve Combusken |xyrarity=None|type2 = Fighting}} Side game locations |border= |Channel=Ruins of Truth |RS Pinball=Evolve Combusken |Trozei=Secret Storage 20 Trozei Battle Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Combusken |PMD2=Dark Crater Pit (B9F-B14F) |Ranger1=East Road |Ranger2=Altru Building|type2 = Fighting}} Stats Blaziken= |-| Mega Blaziken= Learnset Leveling Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites |border= |rbysapspr=RS 257 front.png |rbysapsprs=Blaziken Shiny GenIII.png |emeraldspr=E 257 front.gif |emeraldsprs=Blaziken Shiny E.gif |frlgspr=RS 257 front.png |frlgsprs=Blaziken Shiny GenIII.png |IIIback=Blaziken Back GenIII.png |IIIbacks=Blaziken Back Shiny GenIII.png |dpspr=DP 257 front.png |dpsprf = DP 257f front.png |dpsprs=Blaziken Shiny GenIV.png |ptspr=DP 257 front.png |ptsprf = DP 257f front.png |ptsprs=Blaziken Shiny GenIV.png |hgssspr=DP 257 front.png |hgsssprf = DP 257f front.png |hgsssprs=Blaziken Shiny GenIV.png |IVback=Blaziken Back GenIV.png |IVbacks=Blaziken Back Shiny GenIV.png |bwspr=Blaziken BW.gif |bwsprs=Blaziken Shiny BW.gif |b2w2spr = Blaziken BW.gif |b2w2sprs = Blaziken Shiny BW.gif |Vback=Blaziken Back BW.gif |Vbacks=Blaziken Back Shiny BW.gif |xyspr=Blaziken XY.gif |xysprs=Blaziken Shiny XY.gif |VIback=Blaziken Back XY.gif |VIbacks=Blaziken Back Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Blaziken XY.gif |orassprs = Blaziken Shiny XY.gif |type2 = Fighting}} Mega Evolution Sprites Battle Animation Sprites Appearances Anime Blaziken's first appearance in the anime was in the episode Pop Goes the Sneasel under the ownership of Harrison. It was used here against a Sneasel that prevented the Silver Conference from beginning. May's Combusken evolved into a Blaziken after a battle with Team Rocket in the episode Once More With Reeling. She then used her new Blaziken in a Pokémon Contest against Ash's Sceptile. Blaziken also appeared in the Pokémon Movie: Destiny Deoxys, under the ownership of a minor main character named Rafe. Its Mega Evolution debuted in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin! *May's Blaziken *Harrison's Blaziken *Rafe's Blaziken *Meyer's Blaziken *Gurkinn's Blaziken Known trainers with a Blaziken *May *Harrison *Rafe *Meyer (aka Blaziken Mask) *Gurkinn Manga In the Pokémon Adventures Manga, Sapphire owns a Blaziken. Trivia *Blaziken's base Attack is the second highest of all the final form starter Pokémon after Emboar. *Blaziken is the only Fire-type starter not able to learn Flamethrower through leveling up. *It is thought that Blaziken's legs are based on MC Hammer's parachute pants. *Though Blaziken is Fire/Fighting type, it can learn -type moves such as Mirror Move and Brave Bird, possibly due to the consistency of bird-like resemblances in Torchic's evolutionary chain. *Blaziken can cause fire to erupt from its wrists, usually during fights, though they may flare up more when angry or threatened. *Blaziken is the first non-Kalos native Pokémon with a Mega Evolution. *Blaziken was introduced as the evolved form of one of the starter Pokémon, Torchic, in ''Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire''. It is Torchic's final evolved form, evolving from Combusken at level 36. Its Fire-type attacks are mostly Physical, exemplified by Blaze Kick and Fire Punch, as opposed to other (Special) attacks such as Flamethrower and Fire Blast. In HeartGold & SoulSilver, you can receive a Torchic from Steven Stone. *Blaziken was one of the first Pokémon to be featured in Pokkén Tournament, the other two being Lucario and Machamp. * It is the first Fire-typed starter Pokémon to have the combination of and types, proceeded by Infernape and Emboar. Origin Blaziken is based on a fighting rooster or chicken, with an anthropomorphic body shape. Etymology Blaziken's name is a combination of the words "blaze" and "chicken". Gallery 257Blaziken AG anime.png 257Blaziken AG anime 2.png 257Blaziken AG anime 3.png 257Blaziken XY anime.png 257Blaziken-Mega XY anime.png 257Blaziken-Mega XY anime 2.png 257Blaziken Dream.png 257Blaziken Mega Dream.png 257Blaziken Pokemon PokéPark.jpg Blaziken trophy SSBB.png Blaziken trophy SSBWU.png Mega Blaziken trophy SSBWU.png Blaziken (Pokkén Tournament).png 257Mega Blaziken Pokemon Rumble World.png Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon